


Be Him for Me

by CherryBlossomMonologues



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBlossomMonologues/pseuds/CherryBlossomMonologues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuuichi has a heart-to-heart with a very special pink plushie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Him for Me

**Author's Note:**

> For Sandra. Written in 2001.

Hey, Kumagoro!

Good to see you this morning! Did you sleep well?

Yep, like a rock all night.

Nope, no bad dreams. Not last night.

Oh, it looks really pretty outside today, doesn’t it? I love how the sun makes all those tall buildings sparkle.

You too, huh?

Yeah, there’s nothing like sitting here all day until there are all those red and green and purple spots on your eyelids that stick around for hours.

Ack! Stop it, Kumagoro! You know I’m ticklish! Just you wait! I’ll have my revenge on you when you least expect it! Yeah, you’ll see!

Okay, okay, I know I can’t stick around here today. Touma said I have to sing. With Shuuichi. It’s gonna be lots of fun! Shuuichi said he’s bringing all of his friends along. I love listening to Bad Luck play, you know.

Hmm…what should I wear? How about this one—the white blouse with the ruffles?

No?

How’s the blue bodysuit?

Out of fashion five years ago? Oh, c’mon, Kumagoro, don’t be so picky.

Well, I like this jacket with the red tanktop, too. I make this cool swishing sound when I walk when I wear the jacket. Isn’t that cool?

Fine. The jacket and this green shirt it is, then. You’ve got such good taste! You always know just what I should wear.

Oh, yeah…I have to brush my hair, too. Where’d I put that comb…? Where is it?

Ah, right! Duh! I should have known!

You know, Kumagoro. Short hair is such a pain. So silly. Everyone says long hair is so hard to manage, but all long hair requires is a quick brush and a ponytail. Anyway, after I’m done with this, I should be able to face the world.

Err…what do you mean? Is there something wrong with wanting to look good?

Well…I…umm…

Do you want me to brush your hair, too?

Oh, okay. Don’t need it, huh?

Hmm.

Hey, Kumagoro.

Do you think that person’ll be upset if he sees that I cut my ponytail off? I remember he used to tell me that he loved my long hair.

How long was it? My hair?

Oh, maybe eight years. You never knew him.

Don’t be silly. Everyone tells me how “unbecoming for my age” it is.

But I don’t get it Kumagoro! Everyone’s so mean to me! I wanna hug…

Ha, ha, ha! Told you I’d get you back, told you I’d get you back, told you I’d get you back…! You’re just so gullible, you know!

Ah, nope! I’m on my guard now! You’re not gonna get another chance in a thousand years, ol’ buddy!

Go ahead and sulk. You know you never can stay gloomy for long!

Well, I’d better get going or Touma’ll be mad at me. Want to tag along? I’m sure no one will mind.

No? Why not?

Aw, c’mon. Don’t still be mad at me. I wasn’t mean on purpose.

Yeah, really. I’m sorry. Really and truly sorry from the bottom of my heart.

Alright, alright. I’ll tell you. Yes, I will. Don’t you go giving me that triumphant look now! I’m gonna change my mind…!

I know I promised. Okay, here it is. Ahem. He’s coming today, and I’m going to see him again.

Yup.

Umm…no. Are you nuts?! That’s too scary. Much too scary!

What?! You’re still not coming?!

Traitor.

Fine, then stay home. I don’t want you! I’m walking out the door right now…! Do you hear that? The door’s shutting…

Yay, I knew you wouldn’t stay mad for long! You’re my best, bestest friend!

But you still won’t go. Why not? You’re not jealous, are you?

I guess. It wasn’t ever the point, was it? And you’ve been so good to me. No one’s ever taken better care of me.

Well, I’ll see you later tonight, I guess. Oh! Oh! Oops, I almost forgot to kiss you good-bye…

Hey, Kumagoro.

Could you…umm…would you, well…will you be him for me, just for right now?

Do you think that if I look him in the eyes just like this and tell him all those things just like this, he’ll see me?

Do you think that if I do this with him like I do with you, he’ll love me back? Do it back to me?

Oh, I love you so much.

I love you.

I do.

 

END


End file.
